


My Favorite Thing

by PopCornPup



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Other, feminine pronouns for saki, first time writing a fic in a while, headspace-y, lots of feelings, lots of references to the sidem lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopCornPup/pseuds/PopCornPup
Summary: Makio is thinking a little too much about his unit mate, Saki





	My Favorite Thing

Makio caught himself staring again. 

He quickly turned away from the conversation going on that didn't involve him. The conversation between Saki, Michio, Rui, and their dance instructor. Its not like he was eavesdropping, or that it would be a bad thing if he was anyway. They had all done run throughs of the upcoming solo song medley performance, but now they were getting ready for a dress rehearsal, so the instructors were going through some talking points with all of them before it started. Makio was only the back-up dancer for Tsubasa's solo song along with Pierre. The dance wasn't too difficult itself, but because of that, they needed to make sure they have it completely memorized and be in total sync together. Saki, on the other hand, was singing her own solo song, which put her under more pressure. Saki has been designing and practicing the choreography for a few weeks now. Makio had only been told by her what their dance was like, but it sounded a bit more complicated than his own, so he was excited to get to see it during the dress rehearsal. 

The dance instructor moved on from Saki's group and onto Soichiro's group. Saki stood there and continued talking to the two teacher idols. She didn't move her place much at all, and neither did Makio's gaze. Makio was just sitting there while everyone else prepared, accidentally staring at Saki through it all. He... wasn't too sure why hes been doing that a lot lately. He just brushed it off as excitement to be performing alongside with one of his best friends. This concert was something they've all been working to for a long time. It was Cafe Parade's first time performing alongside so many of the other 315pro units, so they all knew they had to give it their best to stand out. Not that their unit had any trouble sticking out, Makio thought, laughing to himself. 

One of the dance instructors started clapping a few times to get everyone's attention, seems like it was time to get started. Tsubasa took his place in the middle of small riser set up in the front of the room while Makio and Pierre stood ready at either side. He glanced at the crowd of his idol co-workers while he waited for the music to start. Most seemed to still be talking amongst themselves about their own songs. A few were watching the stage, though, Minori even had his phone out to take pictures of Pierre during his performance. And Saki... laughing at something that Rui seemed to have said while Michio looked straight-faced, seemingly unable to get the joke. He avoided staring again by quickly looking for Soichiro in the crowd. As soon as he found him, they locked eyes. The look in Soichiro's gaze said it all, they both needed to stay foc-  
"Tsubasa hirogete tobu yo TAKE OFF!"  
The song had started. Makio quickly turned away and hopped into his place on stage.

\---

The second the music stopped, they all quickly ran off to the side to make room for the next performers as some of the others watching clapped for them. As Saki's solo song started a few moments after, Makio met with the dance instructor. She gave them all only a few words of advice and said she would save the rest for when all the songs were over. Pierre ran over to where the other members of his unit were standing and Tsubasa and Makio chose just to sit over to the side and watch the rest of the show. By the time he was able to pay attention, it was already halfway through Saki's song. 'Dang, wish I could have seen it all' He started to think, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by what was going on onstage. After a few moments of staring, Makio realized what was going on. The two ex-teachers were... flirting with Saki?! Rui tried putting his arm around her and Michio was on one knee pretending to hold something out to her. Makio's heart almost beat out of his chest 'Is... is this allowed??' he thought. He quickly looked around the room and it seemed everyone else who wasn't preparing for the next song was looking and thinking the same thing. All of them had a similar sense of shock showing on their faces. His fellow unitmate, Asselin BB II, seemed especially dumbfounded. 

He looked back to the performance. Rui had his arm around her and walked her down the stage a few steps before she turned him around and... slapped him?? Wait, no, it was just a pretend hit. Makio, and to an extent, the rest of the room, breathed out in realization. The gag of Saki rejecting the two other's advances became more apparent. Once his racing mind calmed down, he finally found himself enjoying the rest of her song, even though it only lasted less than a minute longer. He really liked the dance, he always enjoyed hearing her cute singing voice, and he also enjoyed seeing Saki slap Rui away a little more than he would have liked to admit. The shocking sights of Rui pretending to push her against a wall and Michio gently grabbing her by the chin were turned comical the way Saki pushed both of them away with a smile. When it was over, Soichiro joined with the twin idols of W took the stage as Saki bounced over to Makio. She sat right next to him, legs folded under her, and leaned over to speak. 

She half whispered to him in excitement as the music started, "What did you think, Roll? Wasn't it papi-surprising!?"

Surprising would be putting it lightly, he thought. "It was really something else, Saki," he did his best to smile. He paused and looked into her bright eyes. She really looked like she was anticipating a bigger reaction from him, and he hated to disappoint her anyway, so he found the energy to push his worries down and praise her like he knew she deserved. 

"I thought the choreography was really interesting! And you really nailed the singing!" He nodded his head determinately.

"Ah, Roll, do you really think so!?" Saki's face lit up into a brighter smile. She sat up on her knees, jumped forward, and gave Makio and hug that almost made him fall backwards. He caught himself quickly, and hugged her back. He closed his eyes and smiled, happy that he didn't disappoint Saki. Saki pulled back away from him, a little too quickly, he thought sadly. They both turned to the stage again, in time to see Soichirio and the twins pretend to eat a piece of cake at the end of the song.

\---

The rest of the solo song medley went relatively smoothly (aside from an expected quarrel between Takeru and Ren that delayed the start of Kyoji's performance) and soon they were excused from their dancing lessons for the day. Makio got told to stay focused during the song and not to let his body go into auto-pilot. He mulled over it while changing. After practicing it so often, it does seem like second nature after a while, but that doesn't mean he can stop putting his full effort into it! He promised himself to work harder in that aspect. 

As he walked out of the changing room, he stopped outside of the near by restroom, where he waited for Saki. Makio pulled out his phone in the mean time to check for any messages he might have missed during practice. In the group chat the he and the other Cafe Parade members shared, Kamiya and Soichiro were currently having a long, drawn-out conversation on the finances of the cafe that could have easily been between just the two of them. Makio sighed and tried to ignore the now constant notifications that popped at the top of the phone screen. Soichiro and Asselin had been excused from the dance practice early to go to an outdoors event they had planned with the members of Jupiter. He can imagine it right now, the both of them sitting on the train, Asselin going on and on with some pointless demon talk as Soichiro was obviously not listening, texting about menu prices with Kamiya instead. Makio laughed at the image to himself as Saki stepped out of the restroom. 

"Oh? What's making Roll laugh like that?" She asked playfully. Makio smiled and clicked his phone off, sliding it back in his pocket. "Nothing really, just thinking about what Asselin and Soichiro are up to right now." They both started joking and laughing before starting to walk out of the 315Pro building together, discussing the various ways in which Asselin is possibly getting on Soichiro's nerves at the moment. As they both stepped out onto the sidewalk outside of the building, Saki grabbed Makio's arm, as if second nature, clinging to his side as they kept walking towards the Cafe Parade building. 

Makio didn't stop himself from staring at her now that it was just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have at least one other chapter, hopefully coming soon...!  
> This is my first time writing a fic in a long while, feedback is welcome!  
> I'm on twitter: Art - @RaspberryHeaven // Talk to me about sidem - @RaspbrryPremium


End file.
